deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybernetic Weapon Handling
Cybernetic Weapon Handling is an augmentation in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided''. Unlike in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'', where all weapon handling upgrades were under Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis, recoil and aiming upgrades were moved into a new group and reload dexterity was introduced. Description :The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis is coupled with on-board sub-systems driven to improve the handling of weaponry on the battlefield. Habitually a standard and often demanded augmentation support for military groups seeking to make soldiers as efficient as possible, the CWH sub-system manages the improvement of three factors: weapon recoil, accuracy, and reflex improvement for reload speed. :Regulate and improve the handling of weaponry. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Standard Aim Stability :The Standard Aim Stability supplies factory settings of basic hand-eye coordination and aiming abilities. Slight movement is still encountered while focusing to fire via weaponry. Further upgrades and mastery of Aim Stabilization would reduce these hindrances. :Basic aiming movement and control. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Weapon Handling :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Marksman Aim Stability :The direct practical effect of the Aim Stabilizer is to reduce the radius of the 'traveling reticule' displayed on the user's optic interface, designating the target zone generated by a given firearm. The motion-dampening, stability-inducing augmentation narrows the fire zone, allowing the user to aim at targets with greater efficiency while moving. :An implant mechanism that originates in the cranial area, the Aim Stabilizer is a decentralized augmentation with elements embedded in the user's nerve-brain connections, inner ear structure, and optic nerves. From second to second, the augmentation reads and processes inputs from the user's innate senses for balance and orientation, and modifies them accordingly based on current circumstances; thus the user's sense of balance and hand-to-eye muscle control is regulated and enhanced, providing a greater stability even at speed or while in extreme motion. :Lightly reduces reticule growth due to movement. :*Upgrade requirement: Standard Aim Stability :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Sharpshooter Aim Stability :Increased familiarity with signals originating from the Aim Stabilizer's implanted elements enables users to maintain near-complete control of their targeting accuracy while in motion. :Substantially negates all movement-reduced reticule growth. :*Upgrade requirement: Marksman Aim Stability :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Factory Recoil Compensation :The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis is a cutting-edge replacement to the user's organic arms. Fresh out of the package, the CAP ensures a noticeable reduction in strain or effort when committing basic actions. :Despite this, the users will still encompass some recoil when handling heavy machinery or military-grade weaponry. :The base recoil compensation provided by the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Drill Recoil Compensation :A series of liquid-polymer reaction-management buffers installed in the Cybernetic Arm's wrist and elbow joints will reduce the recoil from any firearm once users become familiar with them. :Lightly reduces recoil when using weaponry. :*Upgrade requirement: Factory Recoil Compensation :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Field Recoil Compensation :Learning how to use the Cybernetic Arm's reaction-management buffers in conjunction with its bioplastic shock absorption compressor will substantially eliminate the recoil generated by any firearm, allowing for a stabilized aim even while firing in fully automatic mode. :Substantially reduces recoil when using weaponry. :*Upgrade requirement: Drill Recoil Compensation :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Base Reload Speed Dexterity :Linked to cranial on-board software, the user's Cybernetic Arms grow accustomed to the linking between biological and mechanical augmentations stemmed from the deltoid muscles down to the flexor digitorum superficialis and palmar aponeurosis, resulting in a slight increase in reflex time and hand-eye coordination. :The standard reload speed delivery provided by the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis. :*Upgrade requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Medium Reload Speed Dexterity :The neuro-imaging processors behind the Retinal Prosthesis contain a high-bandwidth of local data streaming, effectively a safeguard, ensuring the user's hand-eye coordination faces a near 0% software error. :Increased familiarity with the augmentation increases weapon reload speed, shaving off fractions of seconds which could be the difference between life and death for its user. :Increases hand-eye coordination to reduce weapon reload time. :*Upgrade requirement: Base Reload Speed Dexterity :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none High Reload Speed Dexterity :Further acclimatization to the Cybernetic Arms Prosthetics greatly increases reloading speed for all types of weaponry, by forming more neural pathways dedicated to hand-eye coordination. :Substantially increases hand-eye coordination to reduce weapon reload time. :*Upgrade requirement: Medium Reload Speed Dexterity :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * This upgrade effectively makes weapon bloom about 25% smaller, making it easier to take snapshops, fire from the hip, as well as run and gun. * With this upgrade, bloom for small weapons become almost a none-issue, even when sprinting and boost jumping. Rifles and big weapons see a significant improvement, as well, but not as dramatic as pistols. * Effectively absorbs about half the recoil exerted on Adam when he fires any weapon, meaning follow up shots will come faster, hit more accurately, and a much larger quantity of lead can be put into the air before you lose accuracy and control of your weapon. ** This is one of the most cost-effective ways available to greatly boost your killing power. * Removes perceived recoil from all but the fiercest weapons (full-auto pistol, devastator, elite battle rifle...) If you want to run and gun, or generally make good use of hipfiring, this aug is crucial - more so when combined with the other two branches in the tree. * Depending on the weapon in question, this can cut reload time by as much as a third, which is quite huge for the real clunkers, like the sniper rifle and all non-lethal guns. * Dramatically boosts reload speed to superhuman levels. Pistols and the SMG, again, get more out of this than rifles and big weapons. With this upgrade, the 10mm Zenith pistol takes a little over a second to reload. Category:Arms Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations